Torn Souls
by Rocker Usagi
Summary: Is there a wrong or right love? Is it right to pursue a wrongful love? These questions and more run through the minds of many confused lovers. The results? Two souls forcefully torn apart or one very tortured soul. Sasuke X Naruto,Kakashi X Akari(original
1. Prologue

**Note from Rocker Usagi**: First fan fic ever on Fan Fiction! Yah! ::ahem:: Anwayz, there is one original character in this little fan fic of mine. It's favor for a Kakashi-crazed friend. And I couldn't help but put a Sasuke X Naruto pairing. I love them! So please enjoy! =:3

**Disclaimer**: The story of "Naruto" and all its characters are not mine nor do I claim them to be mine. Thank you!

**"Torn Souls"**

**Prologue**

"Dammit, that had to be one of the crappiest missions we were forced to do! Shoveling snow..." Naruto whined with a pout as he, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were walking in one of the many wooded areas of the Fire Country. They were on their way home from a recently completed mission that was, as you can tell by Naruto's constant whining, pretty boring.

"This mission was appropriate for ninjas of your rank," Kakashi said flatly.

"But we're Genins now! Shouldn't we be doing more exciting missions?" Naruto asked angrily.

"_I actually agree with his idiotic complaints. These missions really aren't fulfilling me at all. And they certainly aren't aiding me in getting stronger," _Sasuke thought as he eyed the hyperactive blonde flailing his arms around angrily.

"Stop being so annoying, Naruto," Sakura said peeved.

Naruto quickly whirled around and pointed an enraged finger at the cherry haired girl. "Are you telling me you like these crappy missions?!"

"You complained when we got the mission. And you complain even after we have completed it. All you do is complain. It's annoying!" Sakura shouted. Naruto was hurt by how much Sakura seemed to dislike him. But he was more angry than hurt. He angrily glared at her as she continued to speak.

"Besides," Sakura added poshly. "I don't mind these missions too much. The **smart** thing to do is to take small steps. We can't just jump into mission we're not ready for!" Sakura fired back.

"You may not be ready for them, but **I** am!" Naruto exclaimed with both pride and anger.

"What did you say?!" Sakura asked angrily with a threatening fist and flaring eyes of anger.

"Will you two shut up?" Sasuke said coldly. They both grew silent and looked at him. They all had stopped walking by now. "You're getting on my nerves."

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said quietly, looking downwards with a reddened face of shame. Arguing with Naruto made her seem childish. She didn't want him to think of her as childish at all.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto exclaimed as he rapidly ran towards the raven-haired boy standing confidently with his hands in his pockets. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled his face close to his. Naruto's sapphire eyes were aflame with anger as they looked into Sasuke's calm, dark eyes.

"What?" Sasuke said amused. "Do you want to kiss me again?" Sasuke asked flatly with a cool smile.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. That kiss in the classroom was a total accident. And it happened so long ago...when they first became Genins! Sasuke made it seem like he wanted to kiss him. Naruto would never want to kiss that cocky asshole. With his cheeks a light pink, he frowned and exclaimed, "Asshole! I can kick your ass right now!" Naruto threateningly raised a fist.

"Go ahead," Sasuke said amusingly, still smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's faint voice whispered. They both turned, curious as to why Sakura's voice seemed so full of worry. Everything was silent as a cool and gentle wind blew past the four. It was as if the wind was carrying a special message, and it awaited a moment of silence so its message could be heard. Kakashi was standing as still as a statue. He looked up at the sky, at the slowly passing clouds.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura called once more as she stepped closer to her silent sensei.

"Eh? What is it, Sakura?" Kakashi said as he recovered himself and looked down upon the worried girl.

"Is something the matter?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him, her silver green eyes filled with curiosity and worry.

"No," Kakashi said with one of his smiles. "What's makes you think that?"

After a while, Naruto realized that he was still holding onto Sasuke's shirt. He quickly released Sasuke, pushing him away as he did. Sasuke smiled amusingly as he watched the blonde storm off.

"You haven't been the same since we left the Water Country," Sakura answered.

"I can't fool Konoha's brightest ninja, huh?" Kakashi asked, still smiling. "You shouldn't worry about it though," Kakashi said as he turned away. "Nothing could have happened anyway."

Sakura eyed her silver-haired sensei with sad eyes. She didn't want to pry or bother him any longer. "_Yes! Leave him be! You have to capture Sasuke's heart while that annoying Naruto isn't around!"_ Inner Sakura echoed energetically with a raised fist.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called sweetly as she turned to where she last saw him. However, she did not see Sasuke or Naruto.

Kakashi turned around as he heard Sakura's angry cries. _"Those two are gone again, huh?"_

"Damn that Sasuke," Naruto muttered to himself as he trudged angrily through the forest, kicking some grass as he did. "Always so cool and calm. I'll beat him up one day. Then we'll see how cool he looks after that." Naruto laughed to himself as he imagined a bruised and beaten  
Sasuke on the ground. He could see himself standing atop the once proud Uchiha. That dreamed image, however, soon turned to a memory...a memory in which Sasuke had held him that night when...

"Dammit!!!" Naruto exclaimed angrily as he stopped and furiously rubbed the top of his head with his hands.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Sasuke's voice called from behind. Naruto paused and turned to find the raven-haired Uchiha giving him a strange look. Sasuke then sighed as Naruto gave him a fiery look of hate. "Let's just get back to Sakura and Kakashi-sensei before they start looking for us."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Naruto yelled angrily. However, he headed back to Sakura and Kakashi anyway. He walked past Sasuke with angry, hard stomps. Sasuke just chuckled and followed the boy.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we go look for them or something?" Sakura asked with teary eyes as she looked at her sensei, who was calmly sitting under a tree and reading his Ichi Ichi Paradise book. They had remained at the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had left them in hopes they would find their way back soon.

"It's only been an hour," Kakashi said, not looking up from his book.

"But..." Sakura started. But she soon heard footsteps coming towards them. She turned to find her beloved Sasuke...and the nuisance of Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said happily as she ran towards her love and embraced him.

"Hey, let go of me!" Sasuke demanded as he tried to pry Sakura off.

"Sakura-chaaaan..." Naruto cried with teary eyes as he watched Sakura laugh with Sasuke in her arms.

Kakashi sighed as he watched the scene that he had seen too often in his time with the three. Then, he looked up once again. He could see the small specks of sunlight that came through the various spaces left by the tree's leaves. The cool wind that blew past gave him a nostalgic feeling. Although it had not happened too long ago, it felt like a distant memory to him.

"_Akari-chan..."_

TBC...

How was it? Should I continue? And if you want, please check me out at Fiction Press under "Aki." I believe I write better originals than fan fics. ;; Ah well, please review! =:3


	2. Mission in Water Country

**Disclaimer:** The story of "Naruto," all its contents, and all its characters are not mine nor do I claim them to be mine. Thank you!

**"Torn Souls"**

**1: Mission in Water Country**

"Argh! Where's Kakashi-sensei?! I want to get this mission started!" Naruto whined as he, along with Sasuke and Sakura, were waiting at the bridge where they usually met Kakashi for ninja-related matters. In this case, they were given a mission to accomplish. The only thing Naruto knew about the mission was that it was in a foreign country so, naturally, he was very excited.

"Jeesh, he's always late," Sakura said with a frown. Sasuke just stood there silently with his arms crossed over his chest. He was mad like the other two, but him being the cool and quiet guy he was, he didn't show it.

"Yo," Kakashi casually said with a smile as he suddenly appeared atop one the bridge's large arches.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're late!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed angrily in unison.

"Sorry, I ran across an injured squirrel, so I decided to help it."

"Liar!"

Kakashi smiled again and jumped down, landing coolly on his feet. Sakura and Naruto were still glaring at him. "Now, now. This isn't a time to be sore. We have a very important mission..."

"Oh yeah! The mission!" Naruto exclaimed energetically as he returned to his earlier state of excitement. "So what is it? What is it?" Naruto asked with a huge smile. "It has to be some sort of dangerous and life-risking mission, right? That is why a foreign ninja country would ask us to help," Naruto said, coming up with an answer himself.

Sasuke smiled a bit. _"Naruto...getting all excited before finding out what the mission is. How typically idiotic of him."_

"Well..." Kakashi said uncomfortably.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined, his anticipation building up inside.

"Kakashi-sensei, please tell him before he blows up," Sakura said although in truth she was dying to know as well. All of Naruto's talk had gotten her a bit excited.

Kakashi cleared his throat. With a smile and his hands in his pockets, he said, "Well, as you should know, the Water Country is very small. They don't have very many ninjas..."

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh," Naruto nodded as his smile got wider.

"They don't have very many people that are able to work either."

"To...work?" Naruto repeated his smiling face getting a little distorted and troubled.

"Ah," Kakashi said uncomfortably. "We'll be helping the villagers out with their chores."

"What did you say?!" Naruto asked angrily. He felt as if his happiness was just mercilessly beaten down and trampled upon.

"Well, what did you expect for newly graduated Genins?" Kakashi asked flatly.

"Key words: **graduated Genins**! We've been doing crappy missions like that since the beginning! Those things are for ninjas still in the academy. But the earlier missions have been all in Fire Country, so I thought this mission would be an exciting one. AHHH!" Naruto complained angrily as he threw his arms around wildly and kicked and stomped his feet upon the wooden bridge.

"Jeesh, stop screaming and complaining already," Sakura demanded annoyingly, although in truth she was let down as well.

"_He really needs to learn to shut up. Damn, he got me all excited too," _Sasuke thought loathingly. Sasuke had also been hoping for a more exciting mission. Naruto's talk earlier, he hated to admit, had gotten to him as well.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sorely disappointed. How many more "D" and "C" rank missions did they have to do before moving onto "B" and "A" rank missions? It seemed like that would never happen for them.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!!!" Naruto yelled angrily as he held himself, shivering from the immense cold. A small drip of frozen snot was hanging from his nose.

"What, Naruto?" Kakashi answered in a plain tone.

"Why didn't you tell us it snows so much here?!" Naruto asked furiously as he continued trudging through the ankle-high snow. Although it had stopped snowing for some time now, the high level of snow bothered the sun-loving blonde greatly. "I'm freezing!"

"That's why I told you to wear coats and boots."

"I'm still cold!"

"Stop whining. It's not that bad," Sakura said with a quavering voice. She was shivering more than Naruto was, but she liked to put on the "tough" act for her Sasuke-kun. Sasuke didn't seem to mind the current weather conditions very much.

"_Naruto...so weak,"_ Sasuke thought as he stared at the shivering blonde. _"He needs someone stronger to look after him..."_

"Ah, here we are," Kakashi said as he stopped affront a very snow-covered village. Sasuke broke out of his thoughts and turned his attention to the village. The villagers seemed peaceful. They happily went about their businesses of shop tending, shopping, etc. There were several children playing the freezing weather as well. The pathways were somewhat shoveled. The paths were visible at least.

"_Hmm...this place looks boring," _Naruto thought as he stared blankly at the simple village.

"Well, let's get started then," Kakashi said with a smile as he looked down at his three pupils. He began towards the village, but soon paused as...

"Yaah!" a young girl screamed as she tripped face-first into the snow. She was running at a great speed, but managed to trip over a rock that had been hidden in the deep snow. "Owee," she said quietly as she slowly stood. She wore knee-high boots along with a green mini-skirt, a bunch of bandages were wrapped around her legs acting like a pair of tights. A belt was worn around the skirt. Tucked in was a baggy, cap-sleeved green shirt. She also had on gloves very similar to Kakashi's, except (you guessed it) they were green. A long and thick hooded cape was draped over her shoulders.

She looked embarrassingly at the three. Her hair was dark violet, chin-length, and messy, and her bangs were long. Her eyes were light blue. On her head, she wore the Water Country's forehead protector. For a while, she stared at the silver-haired Jounin. Realizing what she was doing, her cheeks became a bright red.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said curiously as he looked at her.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse me," she said as gave them a quick bow and ran off, limping a bit from her fall.

"Who was that klutz?" Naruto asked in shock. She seemed clumsier than he was. Even he knew that rock was there!

"Probably a Mist Genin," Sasuke said flatly.

"Oh well," Kakashi said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Shall we go?" he said as he continued to walk into the village. He tried to dismiss the strange event from his mind, but that girl's image burned into his mind and he did not understand why.

Sakura walked uncomfortably behind. She had a confused, but serious expression on her face. _"Am I mistaken? I could have sworn that girl had a high level of Chakra. I sensed it. But..."_ She thought back to the girl's unfortunate accident. She landed straight on her face. A talented ninja could've avoided that fall even if the rock was not avoided. The power she sensed, however, seemed to have disappeared after the girl had fallen. Maybe she was sensing it from someone else. _"I'm losing my touch."_

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Wait for me," Sakura called as she noticed she was way behind the three.

And so begins a new mission, a life-changing mission different from any other...

TBC...

* * *

**Note from Rocker Usagi:** Gomen, gomen...this part didn't have much shonen-ai/yaoi. There will be more, I promise! How was this part? I find it hard to start and end these things, but I hope no one was disappointed!

I put cliffies in the end so for those who don't want to be bothered by these can just stop reading at the "TBC..."

Anyway, I had to correct a grammar error I found so I might as well respond to a review concerning my use of Water Country. I was aware of all that Shinobi village and Kage stuff, I just wanted to do a story about the place that Zabuza and Haku came from. Spoiling a bit, but I wanted Naruto and Co. to come to a place that was just getting used to being peaceful and allowing things like advanced bloodlines and ninjas (I'm making that part up but I wanted more drama in my story). If anyone can help me so that this makes more sense, please e-mail me. =:3

Anyway...Review! =:3

Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews so far. I think I have 4 or 5 at the moment. I have to say I was very afraid this would gain bad reviews. I wanted to keep going with this and you people's reviews have made me happy. Again, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!


End file.
